Dentist
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen goes to the dentist. oneshot.


**Dentist**

"Maureen?" Joanne called from the kitchen.

Maureen looked up from her magazine.

"You have a dentist appointment tomorrow at 1:00 pm." Joanne stated while walking back into the kitchen.

"Okay." Maureen said as she went back to reading. A few minutes later it suddenly hit her. "Dentist?" She said out loud to herself. "Pookie did you say dentist?"

Joanne walked back out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in hand. "Yeah."

Maureen jumped up from the couch and threw her magazine down. "Why would you book me a dentist appointment?"

Joanne gave her a confused look. "Because you said your teeth were hurting."

"And that all of a sudden means I need a dentist appointment?"

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know."

Maureen shook her head. "NO! I'm not going cancel my appointment Joanne…how did you even get me an appointment I'm not covered."

"Honey bear relax…you're covered under me now." Joanne said as she strolled back into the kitchen.

Maureen followed her with frustration. "I'm not going, Joanne I can't I hate the dentist! I would rather get a shot in my ass then go to the dentist!"

"What's the big deal? They'll just check your teeth then probably clean them. How long has been since you went anyway?" Joanne asked while she started stirring a pot of spaghetti noodles.

"I don't know a very long time, and there is a reason…I hate going!" Maureen huffed while crossing her arms.

"Well I can't cancel it now, so suck it up you're going." Joanne said.

Maureen pouted and wrapped her arms around Joanne from the behind. "Please don't make me, I don't want to go."

Joanne giggled. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Maureen rested her head in between Joanne's shoulder blades. "Yes please."

Joanne turned around and kissed Maureen on the forehead. "It wont be so bad."

Maureen detached herself from Joanne. "Yes it will, they poke and jab at you with those sharp things, then they use that tool that sounds like a drill! I can't stand it!"

"You'll do fine." Joanne said. "I promise."

XXX

Joanne and Maureen walked into the dentist office.

"Maureen Johnson." Joanne said to the front desk.

"I'll just be a moment." The girl replied.

Joanne smiled and her and Maureen went and took a seat in the waiting area. Ten minutes later a girl walked out and called Maureen into the back room. Maureen stood up and pulled Joanne up with her.

"You really want me to go?" Joanne asked.

Maureen squeezed Joanne's hands and nodded with a pout.

"You are such a baby sometimes." Joanne said playfully.

As they began walking down the hall the sound of a drill went off and Maureen quickly let go of the lawyers hand and headed for the exit.

"Uh no!" Joanne said as she grabbed Maureen's upper arm and pulled her back.

"But Joanne! Did you hear that?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, its just someone cleaning teeth. There is no harm done when the word clean is involved." Joanne answered.

Maureen sighed as she entered a room with a dentist chair in it.

"Hi I'm Cindy, you can just have a seat and I'll be with you in a moment." The girl said.

Maureen gradually made her way to the chair and sat down.

"Joanne can you come hold my hand?" Maureen asked.

Joanne smiled and walked over to her girlfriend.

Just then Cindy walked back into the room. "Okay lets begin."

Maureen whimpered as she felt herself being lowered. "How long is this going to take?"

Cindy smiled when she saw how nervous Maureen was. "About 20 minutes."

Maureen sat straight up. "I don't have time, come on Joanne we have to go!"

Joanne pushed Maureen back down. "We have plenty of time."

"Just relax." Cindy said as she pulled a light over Maureen's mouth.

Maureen watched as Cindy reached over and grabbed a sharp looking object. "What are you going to do with that?"

"Get the stuff that your tooth brush missed." Cindy replied.

Ten minutes later Cindy put down her tool, and Maureen let out a sigh of relief.

"See that wasn't so bad." Joanne said.

"Okay, now I'm going to polish your teeth." Cindy said.

Maureen nodded as she got more comfortable in her chair, she opened her mouth but as soon as she heard the drilling sound she quickly clamped her mouth shut and shook her head. "NO! You are not putting that thing in there."

"I have to." Cindy said.

"Joanne." Maureen said with puppy dog eyes. "Do I have to?"

Joanne nodded. "Just do it Maureen, you'll be fine, I'll be right here the whole time."

Maureen's eyes watered up as she interlaced Joanne's fingers with her and closed her eyes.

"Okay open up Maureen." Cindy said.

Maureen shook her head.

"Please, that faster you open up the faster we are done." Cindy said.

Maureen took in a deep breath then she slowly let her mouth open.

"That's good." Cindy said as she turned the tool on and began polishing Maureen's chops.

Five minutes later Joanne stood next to Maureen with a pained expression. Cindy looked up from her job and smirked. "Are you doing alright Joanne?"

Joanne nodded lightly. "Its just…Maureen has a really good grip on my hand."

Cindy laughed as she went back to her job. "It's okay, just hang in there I'm almost done."

Another five minutes later Cindy rinsed Maureen's mouth out and declared she was done.

Maureen opened her eyes. "I'm done?"

"Yup, and you'll be happy to know that you have zero cavities!"

"Pookie you hear that I have to cavities!" Maureen said with her hand still squeezing Joanne's.

"That's great honey bear, now how about you let go of my hand?" Joanne said.

Maureen looked down at their hands and let got, she looked towards Joanne who was now cradling it. "Sorry."

Joanne kissed her hand. "It's okay lets just go home."

"It's about time!" Maureen said as she jumped out of her chair.

"Oh wait before you go…"Cindy began as she turned around. "You two get these." She finished while handing the two girls each a toothbrush.

Maureen giggled. "Thanks!"

"No problem. See you later."

Maureen and Joanne both said their goodbyes and left the office.

"You're right Joanne that wasn't that bad." Maureen said as she skipped to the car.

Joanne just smiled and nodded as she rubbed her injured hand.


End file.
